Harakiri Junior
"Nobody can tell me who to be and how to be anymore!" Harakiri Seppaku Junior, or Junior for short, is an adult Saiyan man who was born to Harakiri and Jazz Seppaku over 19 years ago. He possesses a warm and caring heart while showing some signs of naivete but is willing to go beyond his comfort zone if there is no other options available to him. Appearance Junior has a well-toned and athletic body, followed by wild and spiky silver hair and sharp eyes with a scar running down his right cheek. His eyes are silver and sharp with sharper eyebrows and an average nose. His first appearance had him wear a light blue and white modern gi with a long blue scouter around the eyes. He then wears a blue and white temple gi with straps and a long top while with Mari and Popgi before wearing a tank top and jeans as a disguise. He eventually returns to his original outfit. Personality Junior displays a warm, caring and understanding personality around his friends and family. He will always aspire to make everyone around him safe and happy and is considered incredbily selfless. He shows signs of this with his enemies as well but to a lesser degree. He always desires a more peaceful outcome to any evildoers and will make sure that mercy is always an option and is consumed by guilt when mercy is no longer an option. Junior is also considered naive as he is often clueless as to what certain words or actions mean and is often scolded for his mishaps. Early Life to Wallflower Arc Junior was born to Harakiri and Jazz Seppaku in the year 2000 while Harakiri and Jazz were stargazing. Negakiri, his brother, was born a few minutes after. While Harakiri strengthened him, Jazz would strengthen his mind with her teaching and thus lead him to grow into a strong young man. He met Mari, Popgi and Seiko during his academic life and befriended them after he confronted a group of bullies and stopped them from harming others. Junior graduated from his college with a degree in English Studies and was planning to go to Japan to teach English. Before he could do so, his father and mother wanted to take him out to a countryside cottage to surprise him with his own new home but this was quickly interupted by Wallflower's ship appearing in the sky. Wallflower had sent out her forces to eliminate all sentient life on Earth in order to sell it to the highest bidder but she didn't account for resistence due to viewing Earthlings as a puny species and suffered from her forces being eliminated as a result. Angered, she revealed herself and instantly killed Jazz with a sharp Piercer Ray to the heart. This sparked Negakiri to become a Super Saiyan and thus the fight began. Junior was consumed by shock and was forced to watch Wallflower pummel both Negakiri and their father before her attention was set on Junior. After completely outclassing him in battle, he was on the ground battered and bruised before being forced to watch her cut his father's throat. Sparking with rage at his father's face of dispair, he awoke into a Super Saiyan and began to gain an upperhand. Despite landing a few strikes, it was clear she was still too powerful for him until he realized her weakness was being mocked as her guard was completely dropped due to her fit of anger. This allowed him to severely damage Wallflower, even at her full power, which caused her to lash out and completely shatter his left arm which caused it to break. After this, she charged a gigantic Eraser Bomb and launched it at him. He countered with a One-Handed Kamehameha before eventually breaking through the Eraser Bomb and hitting Wallflower, killing her with the beam. After the battle, Junior and Negakiri buried their parents in Yammi Fields where Jazz gave birth to Junior and Negakiri and honoured their memory by promising to lead peaceful and normal lives. Lust Realm Arc Around 6 months later, Junior and his friends were going on a mountain-climbing trip to help Popgi train for her boxing matches. Suddenly, the three were ambushed by Lust Realm Denizens and this caused Mari to be hurt quite severely. Seething with rage, Junior bursted into his Super Saiyan 2 form and completely subdued the invaders. He used a Senzu Bean to heal his friends and thought of this situation as a mere ambush from a group of cultists. Around a year later, Calypso had sent her henchmen to attack Junior who was on Plant Itadaki to meet Mari's mother. Upon leaving, he was ambushed by two henchmen known as Mirro and Mirra. After getting beaten to near-death, his body began to overheat and he transformed into a Molten Super Saiyan. He held his own against the two before knocking them into Space, expecting them to retreat. Once they did, his body seized up and he collapsed. One month passes and Junior is suddenly kidnapped by Calypso, too confused to wonder who and what she is. Calypso proceeded to seduce and have sex with Junior. It was later revealed that she was impregnated with Junior's child as a means of continuing her demonic bloodline. After he was seduced, Junior was locked away in the Lust Realm cells until he was rescued by Negakiri and Mari over 1 year later. Omniverse Battle Arc After his rescue, Junior took command of a group called the Omniverse Patrollers and planned to completely disable and shut down the Lust Realm.for good. After a long hard fight with a large amount of casualties, the Omniverse Patrol had proved victorious and shut down the evil realm completely. However, Junior had recieved word that a baby was in the area and that some of the ki it had belonged to him. It was there he realised that she hid their baby away and thus sparked a hunt to find and protect the baby. However, it was too late, The baby had escaped via a pod and proved pointless to pursue due to everyone being tired from the fight. Junior and Negakiri had returned home to bury the dead and to inform the loved ones of their losses. They buried the deceased in a graveyard and honoured their noble sacrifice in battle. Mari's death impacted Junior quite a bit and it took a very long time for him to move on from this. Omniverse Battle Part 2: Hybrid Hell 18 year later, Junior was married to a woman known as Omei and bore her 2 children which were both twins and aged 18. During his family day out, Junior was questioned how his third daughter was doing. Severely confused, he decided to investigate this and found sightings of a girl with the same shade of silver hair as him whom was participating in a tournament very far down the country. As he arrived to the scene of the sightnings, he could not find anyone that matched the sightnings. He decided to stick around the area though and eventually confronted Spears and revealled himself as her father and Calypso as her mother. Gallery SSJ Junior 2.png SSJ Junior 1.png